The Pharaoh's Hope
by Lady Arwen Prime
Summary: A young girl from another Universe is transported by the Egyptian Gods themselves to aid the Pharaoh/Atem to defeat Zork. But something very unexpected happens to the girl, causing both her and the Pharaoh to rely on the Gods and Yugi Moto to get through it all alive. But will she succed and survive? Or will she be destoryed by Zork in the end? READ TO FIND OUT! *A BIT AU THOUGH!*
1. Prologue

Prologue

Earth, Real Dimension:

A young girl named Layna which means Light/Truth, was into a card game called Yu-Gi-Oh!. She watched the show and collected the cards, her favorite being the Egyptian God cards. Layna really wished to enter the Dimensional Universe of the show to help the Pharaoh defeat Zork the Dark One once and for all—without any sacrifices on the King's part though. When she was only Five years old though, she suffered a great loss: her family was killed in some sort of "accident" caused by someone unknown. And now she is a very intelligent Nine-Teen year old seeking to escape this torture and enter a fantasy life where nothing so horrific can ever happen.

One night while she was sleeping, she had a dream the Gods of Egypt came to her and requested her help. _"Hello young Layna. We are in desperate need of your help: the true Pharaoh of Egypt needs your help to defeat an Ancient enemy. We can communicate to you through your Egyptian God Cards here. Will you help us?" Ra asked as she nodded to him. "Then it's settled. You will come with us through a special gateway linking our dimensions together. Come…" Slifer said as they all left to the realm of the show itself. _

'That was some dream though….wait! It wasn't a dream!' thought Layna as she saw the Royal Palace of the Pharaoh himself…

Earth, Yu-Gi-Oh Dimension:

A young and powerful man rules over Egypt his name is Atem, but apparently all his memories of the past were erased when he defeated an ancient evil Five Thousand years ago. But now he has returned to his past to reclaim his lost memories as Pharaoh of Egypt. But during his time, he was trapped within the Millennium Puzzle and a young boy named Yugi Moto placed it together, thus unlocking the spirit of the Pharaoh and the Ancient Shadow Games. They dueled together and learned together about friendship, courage, trust, compassion, and loyalty.

But they also encountered great evils as well: the darkside of Marik Ishtar, Noah, Dartz, the Von Schroeder family, and now Zork the Dark One—with the occasional bit of Seto Kaiba as well. Since the Pharaoh held all three Egyptian God cards to the stone tablet of Lost Memories, he was transported into his past life. Now something has happened and the Gods of Egypt has not only awaken from their ancient slumber, they called out to someone from another Universe to help the Pharaoh in his time of need—even though Yugi and his friends followed him to the land of Ancient Egypt…


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting the Pharaoh and Bakur

Chapter 1: Meeting the Pharaoh and Bakura

"Hey, you there! This is the Royal Palace of the Pharaoh, you must come with us!" one guard stated as he escorted Layna to see the King of Egypt himself. When Layna was before the Pharaoh, Seto and Shada sensed a powerful force within her, "My king, there is something about her…" Shada spoke as he looked at her. "Who are you? And what is your purpose for being here?" the Pharaoh asked as Layna went up to him and bowed before him. "Your Majesty, I come from another Universe. One that all of you are based off of a Television show called Yu-Gi-Oh!. I have cards like the Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, and even the Egyptian Gods themselves. My cards connected to your Gods and brought me here to help you my Pharaoh. Also my name is Layna." Layna explained as everyone was in shock.

"Are you saying that the Gods of Egypt came to you?" asked a bewildered Pharaoh as she only nodded to him. "My king, she is very special. For she has lifted the veil of shadows, I can see into the future now!" Isis stated as the others were even more shocked. Layna was very excited to help out the King of Egypt, but something was wrong though. "To be honest your Majesty, I don't feel so…' Layna said as she just collapsed out of the blue. "Oh no! Layna!" the King shouted as Isis caught her. "My King, she is very ill. For reasons unknown." Isis said saddened as she carried her to a room to rest. "This is a bad time though my King, Bakura is planning to attack the Kingdom. But if he finds out about her…" Shimon said as the Pharaoh understood the rest: Bakura would not only attack Layna, but also send her to the Shadow Realm!

"I want her guarded at all times! If she is meant to help me, then he will make sure that she is out of the way." the King commanded as Seto obeyed. Hours went by and Layna was feeling a bit better, so she tried to go back to the Pharaoh but was stopped by some guards. "I'm sorry Layna, by we are ordered to protect you at all costs by the Pharaoh himself." one guard explained as she nodded in understanding to him. Just then Mahad came by and saw her up and walking. "Hello Layna, how are you feeling?" Mahad asked as he walked with her to see the Pharaoh. "I'm alright now, but I never felt like that before. I mean it felt like something was attacking me trying to kill me or erase me somehow." Layna told him as the Pharaoh just happened to overhear the whole thing.

"Layna, please tell me your alright." asked the Pharaoh as she nodded at him, but thought otherwise. 'I know this is Bakura's doing! I must tell the Pharaoh his true name before he strikes at me again!' thought Layna as _she_ was given a royal treatment—just like the Pharaoh. "I must tell you something right now my King, before it's too late. I know your true name, it is: Atem." Layna told the King as he was shocked and relieved to hear it. 'So my name is Atem. Now I can defeat Bakura for good and save the world from eternal darkness!' thought Atem as Layna was feeling very proud of herself.

That night, Bakura had some of his mean sneak into the Royal Palace in order to capture Layna or the Pharaoh himself—whichever one didn't put up much of a fight. But everyone was fast asleep so they went after the Pharaoh as he slept. 'Something very bad is about to happen! I must warn Atem!' thought Layna as the Gods warned her of danger. She then got up and saw a group of about four men heading towards the Pharaoh's room when she yelled at the top of her lungs, alerting everyone within the Palace walls. "Halt! In the name of the Pharaoh, you are now under arrest!" Seto stated as the men looked at Layna and knew who their target was: her. When Atem got up, he saw to his horror that Layna was captured by Bakura's men.

"We must go after them! Bakura could very easily find out that she told me my true name and would banish her to the Shadow Realm!" Atem ordered as his high priests followed him. Elsewhere, Bakura looked at his new captive and smiled. 'So this is the one who's interfering with my plans! Well I shall soon send her to the Shadow Realm!' thought Bakura as he was laughing in his head. When she came to, Layna saw the men who kidnapped her to her left and saw Bakura himself to her right. "Bakura! Release me now or pay the price!" Layna demanded as he only laughed at her. "Sir, she dose bare the mark of the Gods of Egypt. They chose her for something." One of the men said as he pointed out her arm.

"Tell me if it is true that the Gods had chosen you, and for what purpose!" Bakura commanded from her as he summoned his Deabound and got ready to attack her. "The only thing I will ever tell you is this: I was chosen by the Gods to stop you!" Layna said defiantly as Bakura was very angry. Just then the Pharaoh arrived to stop him, but not even the Pharaoh himself will stop him from this small victory. "Bakura, release her now! She's not a part of this, it's just between you and me!" Atem yelled fiercely as Bakura just laughed at him. "Oh Pharaoh, it is between us yes. But since she was chosen by the Gods to stop me, she will be involved and in less she can get a Deonkeonk(ancient duel disk!) I will send her to the Shadow Realm with my Deabound!" Bakura laughed as he prepared to attack Layna, sending her to the Shadow Realm forever!


End file.
